Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet is an S-class Mage who's famous for her usage of Requip Magic. She is also a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Team Natsu, and a main female protagonists of the Fairy Tail Series. Appearance Erza is a young woman who has long scarlet hair and brown eyes. Her right eye is actually artificial; it was made by Porlyusica. She has a slender figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as amazing, and like most females in the series, has large breasts. She wears a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza specializes in Requip Magic, and uses it to Requip not only armor, but different outfits as well. Her favorite outfit is her bunny suit, because as she quoted, "Those ears are cute". Personality Erza is a very impatient person, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness.... However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. Despite being a very strict person, she seems to have a clumsy side to her, as seen when she fell into a pit hole and carried on as if nothing had happened. Natsu describes her as "strong, mean and scary"; Lucy says that she's "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion". Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Makarov called Erza the "Female Knight who doesn't know how to hold back". Erza described herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when not wearing armor. However, when Erza encountered Ikaruga, she left her fear behind and battled Ikaruga without armor. Magic and Abilities Holder Magic User: Erza is the strongest female member of Fairy Tail and one of the only four S-Class wizards of the guild. Thanks to this strength, she had been considered by Makarov to be the next Master, but he said that Erza was too young and strict. Erza is a strong sword wizard whose skills in swordplay are elite to say the least, and uses her armors and weapons to help her to get the upper hand in a fight. Even Jellal hinted that Erza was powerful enough to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints, as resurrecting Zeref required sacrificing someone about as powerful as them, and he was planning to use Erza to accomplish this. *Requip: The Knight (換装 別名 ザ・ナイト Kansou Betsumei Za Naito): Erza uses Requip, a type of Magic that swaps weapons and armour and clothes at will. Her main Requip is called The Knight. She is noted for her ability to requip extremely fast and is the only sword wizard known to be capable of requipping weapons and armor while fighting, earning her the nickname Titania, and is well known through out the nation of Fiore, and city of Magnolia. Her strength is so great that even strong wizards such as Natsu and Gray fear her; this fear immediately ceases their bickering in her presence (excluding her requip abilities, her actual Magical prowess is unknown). Happy said that Erza's Magic is beautiful because it causes a huge amount of blood to spill from her opponents. Not only this, but she has also been stated to have potential to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints. *'Telekinesis:' Erza's first use of Magic as a child was to levitate discarded weapons from the ground and launch them at her enemies. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Erza skills in swordplay are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordsplay that enables her to effectively utilize the weapons that her Requip provides. She is even capable of wielding her swords using her feet. With her swordsmanship skills, she sliced through Aria's air space and defeated him in one blow. She was also able to deflect hundreds of needles that were shot at her by Evergreen with relative ease. Enhanced Strength: '''Erza has an immense amount of physical strength, and can lift and drag objects many times her own size and weight. She also was able to send Midnight through a wall with a flick of her wrist. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: When not utilizing her weapons in battle, Erza has shown skill with hand to hand combat. This was shown when she was able to send Midnight crashing through a wall with a flick of her wrist. Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Allies Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Knight Category:Teenagers Category:Senitinels of Action